The Mysterious Benedict Society Reconvenes
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: The Mysterious Benedict Society is back together! But with Reynie and Kate feeling something for each other, what will happen in their first day at Mr. Benedict's house? Reynie/Kate. One-shot.


Hi everyone in the outside world, this is my brand new Mysterious Benedict Society one-shot, it's about my favorite couple there: Reynie and Kate!

Summary: Two years after the Prisoner's Dilemma, the four children in the Mysterious Benedict Society are back in Mr. Benedict's house for a nice, fun week. What will happen while Reynie and Kate are told to clean the dishes after lunch?

Characters: Reynie Muldoon (14), Kate Wetherall (14 1/2), Sticky Washington (14) and Constance Contraire (6).

Note: It will be changing from Reynie to Kate's POV.

* * *

**Reynie's POV**

There we were. Amma had driven me to Mr. Benedict's house, and as she waved me goodbye, I looked at the old house. It was just the same as the last time I had been there, two years ago. I couldn't wait to see Rhonda and Number Two, who were always so friendly to me, having a long chess game with Mr. Benedict, talking to my friend Sticky and even enjoying Constance's tricky rhymes. But what I missed the most was that golden ponytail girl. I had been thinking about it, and I came to the conclusion I was in love with Kate Wetherall. I don't know how or why did I even know it, but realization struck me when I found myself sighing at our photo together. I'd never liked a girl before, and I was just experiencing a whole new world inside me. I didn't know what to do, or what to say to her. I had been too shy to even tell Amma about this fact, so I grabbed my bag and walked towards the house door. I walked through the labyrinth, which I knew by heart and I didn't even need my instincts to follow it. As I entered the house, I felt a pair of arms hugging me tightly.

"Reynie!" Kate cried.

I blushed deeply as I felt Kate's warmth. What to do? What to say? I thought I was just being stupid, so I decided to act as if nothing happened, pretending we were just friends.

"Hi Kate," I said sheepishly, hugging her back.

As Kate pulled away, I could see her smiling cheerfully. Damn it, she looked so cute when she was happy.

**Kate's POV**

I don't know what got into me when I saw his ebony black hair coming through the house door. I just had to run up to Reynie and hug him tightly. I had been thinking about him so much ever since we'd last met, around a year ago. I missed him the most out of my three friends. I didn't know when, but over the last year I had started feeling something funny every time I saw Reynie's photograph, I received a letter from him or talked to him on the phone, I felt so much happier. Did I like him? I'd never thought of that before, but I couldn't help but grin as I pulled away from our hug.

"So long no see," I commented.

"Same...same here..." he said, somewhat sheepishly.

I cocked my head as he went on to greet Sticky and Constance. It wasn't like him to act so sheepish with me. I was one of his three best friends. He shouldn't be that shy to me.

"You were fourteen minutes late!" Constance protested. She looked so old now she was six, I couldn't believe it had already been three years since we'd first met, her being only a three-year-old toddler with incredible skills none of us could even imagine.

"Come on Constance, don't be too hard on him," Sticky laughed. He was all bald again, but I could spot little black spiky hairs sticking out his familiar scalp. I wondered how would he look like if he had an afro hair. I just giggled at my own thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Constance protested.

"I'm just so glad we're all back together, Connie girl," I said ruffling her hair.

**Reynie's POV**

After some talking, I decided to go to the gardens to get some fresh air. I sat down under my favorite oak tree in the whole house and pulled out a book to read. After a few pages, I saw Constance peering from behind the tree.

"Hi," she said, sitting by me.

"What's up?" Reynie asked.

The girl looked at me, scrutinizing my face with her six-year-old almond eyes.

"You like Kate," she stated after a while.

I froze, and looked at her. How had she known? That was just what he asked the little girl.

"I saw your face when she hugged you," Constance explained. "You beamed and then acted sheepishly. Not like yourself, you know."

I did a sigh, "Yeah...maybe I did."

"I hear no denial..." Constance teased me.

"Why should there be a denial?" I asked. "It's true."

Constance stifled a laugh and gazed at the sky, "I knew it."

She stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I cried. "You're not telling Kate, are you?"

"Lunch's ready!" Rhonda cried a few seconds later. Constance shrugged her shoulders, smiling pleasantly and entering the house.

I picked up my book, and mumbled, "That girl is creeping me out.

**Kate's POV**

The lunch was delicious: roast beef and mashed potatoes, along with salad and cheesecake.

"Who is cleaning the dishes today, Rhonda?" Sticky asked.

The young woman shrugged her shoulders, "You choose."

"I think Reynie and Kate should clean the dishes," Constance commented.

I looked at Reynie, my cheeks flushing a little, but we nodded in unison.

"Good!" Rhonda exclaimed. "As soon as you're finished, we may play some games I had planned."

"Rhonda, we're not babies," Constance groaned, standing up from her seat.

"Yes you are baby sister," Rhonda said, rubbing her little sister's head. "Now come on, Sticky and Constance, I'm going to show you the library expand we've got."

"Library expand?" Sticky repeated. "I'm up for it!"

Sticky and Constance started walking behind Rhonda. Reynie and I were left in the dining room, looking awkwardly at each other.

"I'll get the dishes," Reynie instructed. "You can get the tap starting."

I nodded, and stood up. I left to the kitchen, not without glancing at Reynie before I went through the doorway.

**Reynie's POV**

I loved being so close to Kate. We were arm on arm, washing all the dishes we had used. We were just started washing them, and I was already smiling.

"Can you pass me over the soap, please?" I asked.

"Here it goes!" Kate cried, blowing some foam to my face.

I laughed as the little foam bubbles exploded against my face. I splashed some water gently at her. She giggled, and grabbed a sponge, filling it with water.

"You're going to regret that, Muldoon boy!" she exclaimed, tossing the sponge over my head. All my hair got soaked, along with my clothes. I blowed some foam at her, and soon enough we had started a water fight.

As she tried to toss another sponge on my head, she tripped over with the slippery floor and fell right on top of me. I landed on a water puddle, and just a split of a second later, Kate landed on top of me, her lips landing on mine.

**Kate's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was actually...kissing Reynie! It was all I'd longer for during the last year. I cherished the moment for a few seconds, but then stood up and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, realizing what I had done.

Reynie laughed as he stood up. Since he had landed on a water puddle, his hair was all soaked, so he shook his head like a little dog. I smiled as some of the water drops landed on my face.

"Who says I didn't like it?" Reynie asked, smiling sheepishly.

I cocked my head, "What do you mean?"

Reynie looked at me shyly, twiddling his thumbs, "I- I... I sorta... wanted to tell you something, Kate. Ireallylikeyou."

"Sorry, I don't speak Swahili," I laughed.

"I...I really like you, Kate," he said, taking a deep breath. "I really do."

I looked at him, grinning, "Really?"

Reynie seemed really serious, "Really."

I hugged him tightly as I whispered, "You don't know how much time I've been waiting for you to say that, Reynie Muldoon."

* * *

So, that was the thing :-) I hope you guys have enjoyed it, and if you haven't...well, too bad. Please review!

-Nikki :)


End file.
